The Move
by FlamingToads
Summary: I've think most of everyone has heard of "The Move". You know when a guy or girl yawns and slowly their arm creeps around your shoulders. Rated T just to be safe. Just another night at Grimmauld Place.


**I've think most of everyone has heard of "The Move". You know when a guy (or girl) yawns and slowly their arm creeps around your shoulders. I'm tired so I can't be blamed for my stupid ideas.**

**The Move**

"Minerva, Albus. I'm glad you came for dinner." Molly hugged Minerva, welcoming them from the fire place. Molly looked Minerva up and down. "I see the heat has gotten to you. Never would you wear that dress if it was not so hot." Minerva wore a tan spaghetti strap, summer dress. The heat had became so unbearable that robes were out of the questions. Witches and wizards were forced to wear muggle clothes or die with the unbearable heat. Albus was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a red short sleeve, button shirt that had yellow swirls. It was normal for him to wear such bazaar clothing.

"Well it was the only thing I could find that I thought suitable."

"I was rather pleased to find that Minerva finally showed her wondrous legs." Albus teased. Minerva swatted him and Molly smiled at the two. They weren't a couple but any one could tell they wished to be. Their playful bantering, flirting, and staring at each other without even noticing was proof.

"Everyone is in the kitchen. Dinner is almost done."

"I can already smell you delicious food." Albus smiled as he and Minerva followed Molly into the kitchen. Some of the members sat at the table. Tonks, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Moody, Sirius, and the Weasley family except Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"I'm telling you Minerva is..." Conversation broke when Minerva and Albus came into the room. Minerva eyed them suspiciously wondering what Minerva is. Most couldn't believe what Minerva was wearing.

"Mouths closed Fred and George." Molly tried not to grin as they gawked at their former teacher.

"Well, well, well. Minnie you look smashing." Sirius eyes had a mysterious glint in his eyes as he looked at Minerva.

She raised a eyebrow. "Mister Black just because you are no longer my student doesn't mean I'll not put you in your place."

"Oh goodies. She looks lovely and is feisty." Sirius was hit in the back of the head by Tonks.

"Show some manners." Tonks laughed. "Minerva you look wonderful. Come sit next to me so the men aren't so tempted." Minerva slightly turned red and took a seat between Tonks and Hermione.

"So before we came in you were talking about me." Minerva looked at the others. Most turned their attention away.

"Have no idea what you are talking about." Remus smiled. Ginny looked over to Hermione as she was kicked in the leg. Hermione tilted her head to the right. Ginny moved left so she was in front of Hermione and Albus had no choice but to take the one in front of Minerva. But that wasn't a problem at all.

"You said 'I'm telling you, Minerva is' and then you cut off."

"Minerva is so hard working that it might be the death of her." Fred said.

"Is that what you were going to say Remus?" Minerva leaned looking at Remus.

"Minerva stop pestering with the men. It's hard enough that you are wearing something already is taking its affect on us men and you insist on talking to us. That's just not fair." Alastor Moody looked from Minerva to Albus. Minerva couldn't help but blush once again.

"Dinner is done." Molly had the food raise to the table. Minerva dropped her questioning and conversations broke out over the the table. After the scrumptious meal that was prepared by Molly ended, like normal there was your usual chatting.

"Minerva have you ever considered wearing more clothing like that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really think it's appropriate."

"Appropriate?" Hermione laughed. "I think what you are wearing is perfectly suitable. Though I do think you shouldn't wear it while teaching. Students wouldn't be able to get any work done."

"Including me." Albus added. Minerva gave Albus a warning look. Hermione looked at Ginny both nodded their heads. Hermione reached for Albus's foot as Ginny did the same to Minerva. Minerva and Albus both felt a light touch at their foot. They both thought it nothing at first but it happened about three times. Minerva herself hit Albus's shoe with hers. Albus did the same and then it became a footsie war. Hermione and Ginny looked at Sirius at the end of the table and they smiled. Minerva giggled causing the others to look at her. Minerva completely changed and gave a stern look at Albus.

Albus didn't stop tapping Minerva's foot. He was persistent to get another laugh out of her. Sirius smiled at Tonks who moved her foot closer to Minerva's being hit by Albus. Tonks tried to act shocked. "Albus, are you playing footsie with Minerva?" They looked down at the two. Minerva blushed and Albus chuckled.

"Oh course not." Minerva took a drink of her butter-beer. "So Albus how is Fawkes these days?" Everyone went back to their own chatting.

"He's doing splendid." Albus answered looking down the table. Sirius was whispering something to Remus. Sirius shot his head up and looked at Albus.

"Legilimens will get you nowhere old man."

"What are you hiding from me Sirius? Is it so important that I, a friend, is not allowed to know?"

"A friend does not enter a friend's mind." Sirius smiled. "Minerva control your Headmaster." Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?" Minerva pursed her lips.

"Now now Minerva. I was only kidding. I think the two of you would make a cute couple that's all."

"What makes you think that?" Minerva said dryly. The others all smiled.

"Well the rumors for one." Remus smirked.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Albus looked around the table noticing all their extremely happy attitudes.

"The one where you had an affair when Minerva was in school."

"Minerva sneaking off to your rooms late at night."

"Those innocent chess games were actually strip chess."

"When Minerva was a St. Mango's. Many students said that you, while hiding, had actually went to visit her."

"That's true." Albus bit his lip after saying.

"Really?" Minerva was shocked. She didn't remember him visiting her.

"Minerva you are my best friend and I care for you extremely. I had to make sure you were all right." Minerva smiled and blushed a deep red.

"That's adorable." Ginny squealed.

"Why would you risk being caught to see me?"

"Minerva i had to see you. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't check on you after what that mad woman did." Minerva couldn't help but smile. She looked at Sirius now to try and not get her self caught up in the moment.

"What other ridiculous rumors have been passing around?" Minerva tried to hide her smile. These rumors, no matter how ridiculous, was quite enjoyable to hear.

"Well I believe that the Weasley Twins started their own rumor that they saw you snogging in the corridors." Minerva, as well as Molly gave the boys disapproving looks.

"Oh come on!" They both said.

"That was absolutely perfect. When we _accidentally _mentioned that in front of Umbridge she looked as if she was going to fall over and die."

"You are the reason Dolores followed me for a month?" Minerva shouted. "That woman didn't leave my side for a minute. She even took me of night rounds."

"And that's why she hit you with those four stunners." Hermione said a matter of fact.

"Excuse me?" Minerva turned looking at her former student.

"She's been jealous of you for ages. I heard her talking about it with Madam Pince. She has always tried to get in beat you, even trying to attach herself to Fudge. When she found out that you were secretly having an affair, I mean might be having an affair, she flipped out. There is no way she can beat you in life if you have Albus."

"I don't know why that woman is so insane when it comes to competition with me. I don't even know what I did."

"You took Andrew Terrink away from her."

"Andrew Terrink?"

"The Slytherin i think during your fourth year."

"Oh!" Minerva laughed.

"You dated Slytherin's? Harry was stunned.

"I only did it because of a dare!" Minerva defended herself. "If I had known that Andrew would be helplessly in love with me I might have refused to do such a thing."

"Might have?" Hermione questioned.

"Minerva can't let down a dare or a bet. That is her only flaw."

"I don't consider it a flaw. I think it's bravery. Which is why I was placed in Gryffindor."

"My dear there is a difference between bravery and stupidity."

"Excuse me my dear." Minerva mocked. "If you are thinking me as stupid you are stupid yourself. I admit that some things I did during a dare or bet, I may have been a bit foolish."

"Minerva when we had you at the Christmas party a few years back, you made a bet with Arthur and you flashed my poor aunt Prudence." Molly giggled. Minerva turned instantly red as she received many looks around the table.

"Maybe it was stupidity but remember that your poor aunt Prudence want another look at these things."

"And what things they are." Albus looked over his glasses looking at Minerva's chest, earning him a hard kick in the shine.

"Eyes up here old man." Minerva warned causing the others to laugh.

"Minerva your a bit giddy this evening." Alastor laughed.

"It's the dress." Albus explained. He took out his wand and her french twist fell as her hair pin disappeared. "Same thing happens when you take her hair down. It's as if you a cat of a leash." Albus smiled. Minerva's hands flew up to her hair.

"Albus why must you always do that."

"It looks lovely down. Doesn't it?"

"It does Minerva. You should wear it down more often." Tonks toyed with a tip of Minerva's hair.

"I have been wearing it down more often." She glared at Albus. "My hair pins seem to disappear at lest three times a week now a days"

"Oh please you can't be blaming me." Albus looked completely shocked.

"Don't play innocent with me Albus Dumbledore. I know you better than anyone and your snickering during breakfast in the morning just proves that you are the one committing the crime."

"You just simply lose your hair pins in the morning Minerva. I'm not to be blamed."

"Sure."

"That is another reason why you two would make a great couple." Ron pointed out. "You fight like a married couple. Just like mum and dad or Tonks and Remus."

"We don't fight like a married couple." Minerva looked at Albus. "He's more like an annoying child that doesn't know when to stop playing."

"Some men pick on the women they love so it's not obvious to the other that they actually fancy them." Ginny said.

"Can we please go to a conversation where it doesn't involve me?" Minerva crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Where is the fun in that?" Arthur laughed.

"I feel as though you are a pride of lions and I'm an innocent water buffalo about to be attacked."

"Minerva you take things far to dramatic." Molly said.

"Well it's true. I come here wearing this dress and you pounce for the kill."

"It's quite hard to not take notice Minerva." Alastor said. "A woman who wears nothing but baggy robes that cover her neck and shows on skin what-so-ever except the face and hands. You surprise us all by coming here wearing that. Shows your figure and your skin. It's like Severus deciding to wear Albus's muggle clothes. It's has never been seen. It seems like it would never be possible." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Why did I come here?" Minerva muttered.

"Because Albus convinced you to." Hermione giggled. Music began to play. Sirius turned on a muggle stereo and danced his way to Minerva.

"For old times sack." Sirius gave her pleading eyes. Minerva reluctantly gave her hand to Sirius and the danced. The other enjoyed watching the two.

"For old times sack?" Ron asked.

"Like you, Minerva chose me to dance in front of all my fellow students. Quite embarrassing really."

"Thought he grew fond of dancing and came to me for dancing lessons during Christmas Holiday." Minerva smiled.

"You never told me that." Remus looked over his chair.

"I was embarrassed. If anyone knew that I, all time prankster, was spending his time with Minerva McGonagall, I would have lost their respect." Sirius spun around the table and they headed for Albus. Albus couldn't help but pinch Minerva's bum. Minerva spun around and had Albus in a head lock before anyone could laugh about what happened. Albus couldn't help but laugh. He had been in this situation before. Going to far was Albus's specialty just to get to see Minerva get angry. The others worried but soon calmed as they noticed the two were laughing. Minerva let go of Albus's head and Sirius took Minerva back and spun her while the others didn't look Sirius whispered in Minerva's ear.

"He loves you." Minerva gave him a annoyed look.

"Please don't start this again Sirius."

"Why else would he pinch you bottom?"

"The same reason that most men do it. Because their old pervs." Minerva smiled making Sirius laugh.

"You'll never know till you make a move."

"You'll never know what it's like to live to be fifty if you keep talking." Minerva warned.

"Minerva, when will you realize that your threats mean nothing to me."

"They will when you realize that you are in a room full of hot and bothered women." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I wish I never told you about my sexuality."

"You coming to me fifth year saying you wished to learn how to dance I knew."

"Many boys wish to dance."

"Not to get the attention of certain Slytherin boy. I was twenty four when this occurred. I was still quite young and knew when I saw a love struck boy on my hands."

"We are not discussing this Min. We are discussing you and Albus."

"Which is not going to happen." Minerva hissed.

"Minerva this might be the first bet you lose." Sirius gave a wicked smile and clapped his hands together. "Movie time!" Sirius shouted.

"Movie time?" Minerva and Albus asked.

"Oh. Molly forgot to tell you that we were watching a movie afterwards."

"You are going to join us all aren't you?" Tonks rose out of her seat holding Remus's hand.

"What do you say Minerva?" Albus followed the others as they left the kitchen.

"I've finished all my planning so I would be happy to join."

"Albus may we have a word with you." Sirius called for him as the other entered the sitting room. Arthur shut the doors winking at Sirius leaving the two in the hall.

"I've notice you lingering stares at a certain Head Deputy." Sirius had a mysterious glint in his eyes. Albus raised an eyebrow. He knew that Sirius was up to something.

"If this is an attempt for Minerva and i to get together, I'm telling you it won't work."

"Hear me out old friend." Sirius smiled. "You want to see if Minerva shares your feelings, then try _the move_." Sirius whispered as if it was top secret business.

"The move?" Albus repeated.

"You know." Sirius stood beside him, their shoulders touching. You stretch as if you are tired." Sirius raised his arms in the air. "And gently lower your arm around her shoulder." He did this and Albus just looked as clueless as he did before.

"How on earth would this show me that Minerva fancies me?"

"Because she will smile and snuggle closer. And because we are watching a scary movie, you might just be lucky enough for her to grab your hand and hide against your chest."

"You are foolish man Sirius."

"Just try it." Sirius begged. "Just this one tiny little dare lets say." He gave a sly smile. "Minerva would be brave enough to do." Albus gave him a annoyed look.

"Fine. But if I get punched in the nose by the furious McGonagall then I will no doubt, tell that it was your fault."

"Blame it on me if you want, but I am most certain that it will work."

The two entered the sitting room. The movie hadn't begun, just view previews were shown. Albus wasn't surprised that there was a love seat where Minerva sat alone. Albus looked at Sirius who only smiled and gave a thumbs up. Minerva smiled as he sat down beside her.

"It's about time. What were you two talking about?" Minerva asked. She was passed a popcorn bowl by Arthur who sat on the couch beside them. Each group had there own and Minerva and Albus were meant to share.

"Nothing my dear."

"Alright." Minerva said knowing there was something on his mind.

The movie finally started and Albus had finally made the move. He yawned as Sirius instructed and placed it around her shoulder. Minerva eyes took a quick glance at him and gave a small smile and returned her attention to movie. Minerva heart was pounding like never before. What was Albus up to? She thought.

The movie was a gift from Tonks cousin from her fathers side. He was a scary movie fanatic and gave them a copy of one of his favorites, Nightmare on Elm Street. It seemed that all the girls seemed to be frightened and was holding someone for dear life. Hermione was leaned against Ron his arm wrapped around her and she would squeal and squeeze his hand. Ginny would look at it at all and turn her head as she sat on Harry's lap. Molly was took Arthur's arm and wrapped it around her because the fear of something popping up beside her. Tonks however wasn't scared but noticing that Remus was a bit disappointed, she would snuggle next to him as if she was scared. Minerva was press up against Albus. His arm now tight around her. She laid her head on his chest as she watched the movie. If she was to ever get closer to Albus she would have to sit on him.

Freddy Krueger popped out of nowhere again making the Hermione and Ginny scream. Minerva pushed against Albus and turned her head to his chest. Albus couldn't help but silently chuckle. Minerva didn't seem to notice as she looked back at the television.

"why must he always jump out." Minerva whispered.

"Because that's what frighten the audience."

"There must be another reason. I mean he could simply knock at the front door and it still be frightening with his face and those creepy fingers.." Minerva took her hand wiggled her fingers as if to imitate him. It seemed that she hadn't noticed that she was snuggled up to Albus. If she did, Albus was sure that she would back away thinking it inappropriate.

"Well there is also the reason that men can take the women they fancy and enjoy them clinging on to them for protection." Albus whispered. Minerva looked up and went bright red. She was about to pull away when Albus tightened his grip around her waist. Minerva was surprised and looked at him. He didn't look back at her but kept his eyes on the screen. Minerva smiled and laid her head back on his chest. Did he just basically say he fancied her?

Minerva had finally got over some of his popping out and was brave enough to eat some popcorn. There was an instant where Minerva touched Albus's hand and she would pull away instantly. She sometimes did the same thing and would pull away. The fourth time however Albus caught Minerva's before she could pull it away. Minerva looked down at their hand and Albus simple held it. Minerva had no objection.

Albus soon let go of her hand making her turn suddenly. Albus chuckled as he laid the bowl in the floor and leaned into the sofa and making Minerva lean back so they lounged on the sofa. Minerva curled her feet up on the couch. Sirius glanced over at the two as he sat in a chair on the far corner. He smiled to himself. Job well done, he thought.

Minerva lost interest in the movie. She started to observe Albus. He was watching the movie with a small smile across his face. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Minerva couldn't believe what was happening. She was snuggling up to the man she loved. He must be toying with her she thought. Why else the sudden affection? But was it really sudden? All the flirting they've done, caring for one another a bit too much then just friends. Albus turned his head. He and Minerva just looked at one another. Minerva took her chance and let go of his hand. She reached her hand to his cheek and Minerva pushed herself forward and gentle brushed her lips against his. She drew back to see what he would do.

He looked a bit shock but it wasn't long before he laid a tender kiss upon her lips. It continued getting more passionate as their tender kiss became a rather long snog. Minerva pulled back afraid that someone would see.

"I love you." Minerva whispered.

"I love you too." Albus kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

......

The movie was over and everyone stretched except Minerva and Albus. The lights were flicked on and Hermione nudged Ginny to look. There in the couch was Minerva and Albus lay peacefully sleeping. Sirius gave a Remus a high five and Sirius danced out of enjoyment.

"I can't believe it worked." Arthur said raising from his chair.

"How do we know if they really got it through their heads?" Ginny asked.

"Alastor has been keeping an eye on them." Hermione smiled taking Ron's hand.

"I had to look away when the snogging came into play. I caught the whispers of I love you and then they must have fallen asleep." Alastor yawned and stretched.

"It looks like we all can agree that it's time for bed." Molly laid a light blanket over the couple. They all headed out of the sitting room. Some leaving and some taking one of the many rooms at Grimmauld Place. The light were flickered off. Everything became silent in the house.

"So it was all a plot." Minerva whispered keeping her eyes shut.

"It seems so my love." Albus took a deep breath. Minerva yawned and snuggled closer to Albus.

"You know I have no choice but payback?" Minerva opened her eyes and looked at Albus.

"It's only fair." Albus chuckled. Minerva smiled and pecked him on the lips. And both fell asleep in each others arms.

**"The Move" was a great invention wasn't it? Again I can't be completely blamed for this story. I haven't slept for two days. I am bit on the giddy side. :] Hope you liked my story. As always. Leave a review if you wish or send a face of any kind! O.o ^.^ :D :P XD Any will do really and it takes no time at all. Go ahead and leave a face. You know you want to. If all who wish to have a sequel of Minerva's revenge (contains Sirius and that certain Slytherin boy ^.^) Let me know! **


End file.
